


They Got Drunk

by ConnectingSmallDots



Series: Libs' JackDaniels Writings [10]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chad Thompson-Sousa the Cat, M/M, Moving Away, Post Season 1, Pre Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said that if the world wasn’t so shit then you would have told everyone you loved me on that day. Then I remember the world <i>is</i> full of shit and everyone is trying to take you away from me.”</p><p>The night before Daniel moves to LA, they say goodbye the only way they know how: by getting drunk and trying to hold on to the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Got Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes. It's rushed with no real plot and very very sad. Sorry... but enjoy, I suppose.

They got drunk.

Lying on the carpet, the furniture pushed to the edges of the room and the lights off, they shared the three bottles of Jack Daniels that Jack had stocked the cupboard with. The orange light of street lamps mixed with the silver of the moon streamed in through the window and illuminated their faces, bathing them in the glow that matched the feeling of warm liquor inside them.

There were six boxes in the hallway, each one labelled in large writing so that it would be easy to unpack tomorrow. Tomorrow; tomorrow when Daniel moved to LA. 

“Do you remember,” Daniel said softly, lying on his back with his eyes closed, “last Christmas? The one where we went to Peggy and Angie’s?”

Jack did remember. He remembered the delight on Daniel’s face when the three showered him in presents and Peggy’s open mouth when Jack gave her a new pistol. He remembered the warmth of the fire and the sound of Daniel’s laugh and Angie playing the piano at midnight when Christmas tided over into the next day and they were all still awake. He remembered dragging Daniel to the mistletoe by the fireplace at three am and kissing him until his mouth went numb. He remembered every breathless ‘I love you’, the murmured words like promises that neither one would ever leave. 

Lies. All of it. Because there they were, on the floor, drunk and tired and full of emotion because he was about to lose Daniel. 

“You said nothing would stop you loving me.” Daniel continued when Jack didn’t reply. “You said that if the world wasn’t so shit then you would have told everyone you loved me on that day. Sometimes, I wonder what your mother would have said or what the other agents would think or what it would be like to walk down the street holding your hand and not have to care.” He reached out, took one of the bottles and drank, long enough to finish what was left. “Then I remember the world _is_ full of shit and everyone is trying to take you away from me.”

Jack didn’t know when he started crying but he knew Daniel was now. He pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the slight spin to the world around him, and held out a hand to Daniel to pull him up. 

“Peggy told me a long time ago that she never got to have her last dance.” Jack said and he didn’t have to continue for Daniel to know what he meant. Daniel always knew what he meant: Daniel loved him, Daniel was perfect, Daniel was his… Daniel was leaving. 

It was four am. They were drunk, swaying to imagined music in the middle of the main room, crying into each other’s shoulders. 

Jack knew he would never love anyone like he love Daniel ever again. Jack knew that he would never love Daniel the way he wanted to ever again.

“This isn’t goodbye.” Daniel promised before he got into the cab, his hands twitching by his sides, longing for the hug, the kiss goodbye that he couldn't have. “When we settle down, I’ll come back. Or you can come to me.”

“Alright.” Jack had nodded but the weight on his heart told him that it was a lie. 

He didn’t cry out on the street as Daniel’s cab disappeared down the road. He did cry into the pillow that would only smell like Daniel for two more days with Chad curled against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope I didn't break your hearts too much.


End file.
